The Tale of Two Worlds
by IllogicalEntity
Summary: Two years have passed and Finn is eighteen now. With Jake now off helping Jermaine through some rough times, Finn has come across an old human artifact from before the Mushroom War. Upon stepping across it he discovers he is not the last human alive, the problem is can he resist these new emotions to stop the looming threat closely behind? FinnxFionna Rated T, might change later.
1. Prologue

Log Entry 7-29/ 2375 A.M.B.

2:47:23 p.m. [location: classified] -voice recognition accepted-

This is Professor August L. Whitewater signing in for the third time today since arrival at the lab. I arrived two minutes and thirty-seven seconds late as it will indicate in the records, I have an explanation that I'd like to discuss before giving the progress report on the project. My wife has been employed as a Psychic for two and a half years now, and for some reason today… Today she said something bad would happen to me because of my work. She's always been like this trying to keep me from "making a fool of myself like I did my father." However todays work is more important to me not only professional but personally. Today, my team and I complete project " _Gateway._ " After 27 years we've finally achieved the radial energy signatures needed to break into the folds of the multi-verse, after 27 years I will prove to the world that my father was no nut job. It's been too long since my father's demise but I will always remember what he told me… " _They're out there, all you got to do is look hard enough and you'll find them. I met them once, It was all so different and yet… Identical in every way. You know what, someday you'll meet your counterpart. And when you'll do will be when you realize you are never truly alone._ " I stood underneath the gateway today, but today I looked at my hard work and you know what I felt? Terrified. Ridiculous, right? I mean why should I be afraid, let alone terrified? We are only going starting a black hole 24 yards (about 22 meters) under the surface of the earth and then feed it an artificial anti-matter explosive device. Even with that being said far more dangerous things have been done by the human race so far. This probably isn't even in the top 10. But the look that Taylor gave me this morning, I have never seen her look so scared before. Maybe I should go home after the gateways activated and stable, I- I don't want anything to happen to myself… my little Caroline needs me. I don't know… What is that? What the hell is that?! DR. ROSEN GET THE LAB EVACUATED! THE- THERE'S SOMETHING COMING! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS- IT'S HUGE IT'S- IT'S COMING THIS WAY! AAAAAAAA


	2. Feeling Alone and Feeling Nothing

"Oh Glob, Oh Glob, Oh Glob!" Finn's screams echoed off the cave walls, bouncing around him as his breathing became more and more erratic. The panic rising into his face and filling his body with adrenaline may have kept him alive, but damn was it embarrassing! Even still from within cover he calmed himself down as the army of the undead approached, focusing on his body and using the pain he felt. _"This is nothing, absolutely nothing to what I deal with constantly."_ He thought to himself, and drew his secondary weapon. A katana slowly came out from his backpack, and a glowing bronze and gold light came from it illuminating the rock.

"OVER THERE!" The skeletal soldiers knew where he was, but that didn't matter because they weren't going to be there in a few moments. _Adventure Time._ Finn smirked at the thought of his brother and vaulted over the rock, coming face to face with one the poor, poor skeletons. With one fluid motion, Finn disarmed the soldier with his katana, cut off his foot with the grass sword, and decapitated him with his own blade. Immediately focusing attention on the imposing army, he stepped forward blocking an attack with his right and breaking arms, legs, and skulls with his left sword. Finn delved deeper and deeper into his mind as his body became a hurricane of blade and blood. He could feel the pain of their attacks, but he knew how to shut it out now. He felt pressure on him as he was surrounded and threw his grass sword into the ground, and used it to vault into one's chest knocking it to the ground and using the momentum to bounce himself back onto the hilt of his grass sword. Using it as an anchor, he shifted his balance to transfer that downward momentum into a spiral and knocked back a small portion of the army. Using his superior speed he quickly re-armed his right hand with the grass sword and finished off the downed soldiers.

He was getting better at adventuring solo, ever since Jermaine's girlfriend died and he went into a state of depression and Jake went to help him. Finn wanted to help too but Jake said that Jermaine would feel better if there were less people to see him like this, and Finn understands this. When PB had to take over the Candy Kingdom again and left Finn to be alone again, he hadn't wanted to be around people when he wasn't helping them. So, until Jermaine gets himself out of this funk, Finn was living at the treehouse alone with BMO, and going on adventures solo.

"It's already been a month, when's he going to get better?" Finn muttered to himself as he sliced another soldier down the middle, cleaving it in two. He turned to face behind him as a spearman had connected his shoulder send the tip of his spear through Finn. He was shocked to have been hit in such a major area, but quickly shook of the surprise as he cut off the spears handle and knocked the spearman's head clear off with the katana held in his injured arm. He quickly surveyed his surroundings and noticed that there weren't to many soldiers left, barely twenty. Taking notice, he charged into the group and deflected as many attacks as he could but still got slashed and cut along his left side, where the spear had already weakened him. Planting his foot on the chest of a soldier he jumped over the broadsword coming from his left and cut both of their heads off and turned to face the last one. Shaking with fear the last undead soldier turned and ran, but not before Finn could close in for the kill. With one quick slice his head came off from his body and rolled along the floor towards the door where they came pouring out of. "Let's go see what you all were so insistent on protecting." Finn mumbled has he picked up the skull and threw it into the room, checking for any other possible guards.

"BMO! I'm home!" Finn yelled up from the treasure room as he tossed the treasures and riches he found in the dungeon into the treasure room's pile.

"Finn! It has been almost a day I was just about to call- What is wrong with your shoulder?!" BMO screamed when they noticed the broken of spear shaft sticking out the front of his shoulder. Finn had wrapped into in some spare cloth he packed and washed it off in the lake outside, but hadn't been able to take it out yet.

"Oh, I was just about to head the candy kingdom to get it removed. Don't worry BMO, everything's okay." He knelt down and patted the little robot's head trying to comfort them. But BMO did not look comfortable, and spoke up.

"But doesn't it hurt Finn?" Finn put his hand down at his side and stood up, and thought to himself for a moment. _No it doesn't BMO… Nothing hurts anymore, nothing except the screaming in my head. The constant yells of myself trying to find comfort in this world. Nothing has hurt me ever since I realized just how alone I was._ Of course he couldn't say this, that would only make BMO feel even worse, and he didn't want that.

"A little, but I've already cleaned and treated it, just got to get the thing removed." It was a good half-truth, and Finn felt confident of that as he saw BMO's face lighten up a little. So with that, he left with a new bag of trail-mix towards the Candy Kingdom. It was a long journey, and quiet too. This was not good for Finn, he's never liked the quiet. It always gives him too much time to think, today his train of thought led him to his eighteenth birthday. That was the day Jake finally explained tier fifteen and what it meant, which still gave him disturbing dreams of that night with LSP all those years ago. He decided not to tell Jake about that, for two reasons actually. First of all being that the very thought of that night was no longer welcome in his head, and the second… The second being that it was that day he discovered that it would be impossible to do that with anyone. Not to go into much detail about it, but the best he can physically pull off is a form of connection, but to put it simply… Unless it's another human, he can't do the one thing everyone else can do. Start a family of his own. He'll always have Jake and BMO and NEPTER, but he'll never have one of his own. _I'm all alone in this world_ …

He arrived at the entrance of the Candy Kingdom where several of the banana guards greeted him as if nothing was wrong. As he passed through the kingdom he got several stares and gasps as people noticed the spear head and broken shaft shoved _through_ his shoulder, so it wasn't a surprise when Dr. Princess and Nurse Pound cake came down from the castle to meet him.

"Right this way Finn." Dr. Princess held her arm behind his back and herded him towards the hospital, while Nurse Pound cake inspect the wound and relayed medical information and other things Finn didn't understand to the Doctor. However both were more afraid of how Finn was reacting.

"Finn where does it hurt and how much." Dr. Princess looked carefully at his face while he responded.

"Well I imagine if I could feel any pain it'd be in my shoulder and left side seeing as that's where I was hit." He gave a sarcastic smile and Nurse Pound cake quickly lifted his shirt to see the bandages he wrapped already on the wounds that were bleeding through the bandages slightly. At that point they set him down on a bench went to go get some banana guards to bring a stretcher so he wouldn't bleed out from all the exertion. However as soon as they left he got back up and resumed walking towards the hospital.


End file.
